


The One Where They Get the Endings They Deserve

by NotStephanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, F/M, Fix-It, Fuck Andrew Dabb, M/M, Post-15x18, Saileen - Freeform, Saileen Wedding, fixing the finale that scarred me for the rest of my life, gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day, love lanterns for days, the Empty just wants to sleep, there's no smut cause I'm too much of a coward, they got to dip their toes in the sand on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStephanie/pseuds/NotStephanie
Summary: A messy fix-it fic that I threw together in the span of two days. Don't worry, I stuffed a bunch of Destiel in there. She's choppy but she got spirit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	The One Where They Get the Endings They Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get to reading the story I just wanna say a few things. 1. I am in no way a great writer, I just wanted to come out here and share how I would fix that god awful finale. I know it's choppy and could've been executed better, but it's what I got. 2. I wanna say thank you to masivart on Instagram for being so kind as to allow me to use their love lantern idea in my story. Please go give them a follow and like the shit out of their art because they deserve it. 3. I hope you enjoy this little thing I put together for you all.

“I love you.”

The words echoed through Dean’s mind as he sat on the cold, concrete floor. He didn’t know what time it was, but he knew the sun must’ve been up. He’d been sobbing for hours after all.

Dean’s phone vibrated at his feet as he held his head in his hands, reading SAM at the top of the screen. He didn’t answer the first two times his brother called, favoring more time to mourn his monumental loss.

It seemed too painful to be real. All he could think about was Cas. His vibrant, blue eyes. His scratchy stubble. His peach colored lips. Everything about Cas was intoxicating, and now he was gone.

An overwhelming guilt hung itself over Dean’s head, asking questions as he grabbed his phone that had started vibrating for the third time and stood up. One stuck out above all the others though.

Why didn’t you say it back?

\------------

The bunker door opened with a loud screech before Sam and Jack walked inside, grim looks on their faces as they made their way down the stairs. Dean was sitting at the head of the world map table with his back facing them, not bothering to look up from the whiskey bottle in his hands.

“Dean?” Sam asked worriedly and walked over, standing in front of his older brother. “Why haven’t you been answering my calls? What happened?”

Dean gulped down the emotions that threatened to erupt from his chest and just simply shook his head in response.

Jack walked up to Sam’s side and glanced around the room. “Where’s Cas?”

Dean visibly tensed and ran a hand down his face, making Sam’s face twist with confusion and worry. He kneeled down and looked up at Dean, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Dean..?”

Dean sighed heavily and looked up at Sam. “He’s dead.. Cas is dead..”

Jack took a step back and looked down at the floor as Sam took a deep breath. “What happened Dean?”

“Billy wanted me dead so he gave himself up to save me... “ Dean muttered and looked back down. “He summoned the Empty and it took them both..” He paused for a moment, staring off into space.

Sam furrowed his brows slightly. “It wasn’t just that, was it?”

Dean’s vision blurred with tears and his face twisted with unbearable pain and regret. “S-Sam he- he summoned the Empty by feeling true happiness and… and his true happiness came from confessing his love to me…”

Both Sam and Jack were shocked at what they were hearing, sharing a look at each other before facing Dean again.

Dean ran a hand through his hair as a soft sob escaped his throat. “I-I didn’t get to s-say it back Sammy…”

Sam sighed softly and leaned up, pulling his older brother into a tight hug, Jack following soon after. “It’s okay Dean. You’ll get to say it to him someday, I promise.”

Jack gave a small nod and glanced at Sam. “We’ll find a way to bring him back.”

\------------

Time dragged on for what had only been four days. There’s not a lot to do or look forward to when you’re one of the three people left alive on Earth. Dean spent almost all of his time buried in books and research, hardly getting any sleep. Sam did his best to help by making Dean food and researching while he slept for a couple hours. Jack tried his best everyday to reach out to Cas like he had the first time, but nothing worked. 

On the fifth day, Jack walked into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were silently eating breakfast. “Sam? Dean?”

Sam looked up at Jack and put his spoon down in his bowl. “What’s up Jack?”

“I feel something. Well- someone. Someone powerful,” Jack replied.

It was now Dean’s turn to look at the Nephilim, cocking a brow. “How is that possible? I thought everyone else was dead.”

“I’m not sure, but I know they aren’t human. I think we should go check it out.”

Dean gave a small nod and sat up straight. “And where’s this powerful being you’re feeling?”

“A meadow two towns over,” Jack hummed. “So it’s not too far.”

The brothers both nodded and went with Jack to the impala that waited patiently in the cold garage. Dean started her up when everyone was settled inside and stepped on the gas pedal, practically launching out the garage door and speeding down the road. 

It took about 45 minutes to make it to the meadow that Jack had described, and when they arrived Dean pulled the impala off to the side of the road and got out followed by Sam and Jack. All three made their way into the meadow, splitting up to search for anything odd. Dean took his flashlight out of his coat pocket and ignited it, looking through the grass and weeds before coming across a device of some sort.

Dean kneeled down to examine it closer. It was a decently sized glass dome held by a glimmering silver base, a handle that resembled an arch holding it all together. Dean carefully reached down and grabbed the handle. As soon as he touched it, a brilliant, blue glow erupted from the dome. Dean lifted it up in front of his face and tilted his head to the side. “Hm… I wonder what this thing is.”

“It’s mine.” A firm voice huffed out from behind the older Winchester. Dean stood up and whipped around, dropping his flashlight and grabbing his silver pistol from his back jean pocket. The commotion caught Sam and Jack’s attention and they made their way over to Dean’s sides, Sam having his own gun drawn.

The woman in front of Dean simply rolled her eyes. “Oh please there’s no need for hostility.”

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and stepped forward. “You’re the one I’ve been sensing. Who are you?”

“I am Tamara,” she replied, keeping her eyes on Dean. “I’m the new Death.”

Sam straightened his posture and lowered his gun slightly. “The new death? How is that possible?”

“All the reapers came together in Death’s library to decide who deserved to be in charge next. They decided I would be the best fit and killed me.” Tamara said plainly. “I would like my lantern back now.”

Dean looked down at the object in his hand and hummed. “Lantern huh? Seems like you’re awful upset about something so unimportant.”

Tamara shot a cold glare at Dean and crossed her arms. “That isn’t a simple lantern, boy. It’s a key to the Empty and I need it to deliver beings there when they die.”

Dean paused for a moment before looking up at her. “A key… to the Empty?” Dean glanced back down at the lantern and furrowed his brows, tightening his grip on it. “Sorry sweetheart but I need to borrow this for a while.”

Tamara growled lowly and started walking towards them. “What could you humans possibly want with something like this?”

“We need it so we can save someone we…” Dean shook his head and looked back up at her, a burning determination in his eyes. “Someone I love, and we just might be able to stop Chuck while we’re at it.”

Tamara stopped walking and her gaze softened as the lantern’s glow grew. “You truly do care for this being, don’t you?”

“You have no idea.” Dean muttered.

She thought for a moment before smiling. “Alright. You can have it until your quest is complete.” Tamara chuckled slightly and stepped forward, gently cupping the lantern in her hands. “You should know though. True, passionate love for another is what powers this lantern. In all honesty, I didn’t think it could glow so brightly.”

Dean’s cheeks turned rosy and he huffed as Sam let out a soft chuckle. “You really do love Cas huh?”

“Shuddup, Sam.” Dean grumbled under his breath and put his pistol away.

Tamara let go of the lantern and looked up at the three. “For the lantern to open a portal to the empty, you need to be at a weak point. Somewhere a portal has been opened before.” She hummed and looked around. “Like this place. This is where the Empty revived an angel for the first time. Your angel I believe.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at that.

“And only one of you can go in at a time.” Tamara continued. “When you are ready to face God, you can open another portal to anywhere in the world and pass through with whoever you collected.”

“Thanks. After all this is over you’re free to come take it.” Dean said with a grin.

Tamara nodded and stepped back. “Good luck, boys.” And she was gone in an instant.

\------------

The plan was simple enough. Sam and Jack would meet Chuck in the center of town and keep him distracted while Dean retrieved everyone from the Empty.

Sam and Jack had already left for the center of town, leaving Dean alone outside the dungeon door. He must’ve stood there for at least five minutes, terrified to step inside and face the room the love of his life was killed in. 

Dean took a deep breath and clutched the duffle bag in his hand tighter. “You can do this Dean. Do it for Cas.” He muttered to himself before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

The room was just as he’d left it. The crack in the wall where Cas had pushed Dean was still there, along with Cas’ dried blood on the floor. Dean couldn’t stand it, but he put one foot in front of the other and kept going.

Dean walked to the center of the room and pushed the chair to the side before kneeling down and opening his duffel bag. Inside the lantern was waiting, almost calling Dean to it. He reached down and carefully picked it up by the cold, silver handle. The lantern emitted the same warm glow it had the night before as he held it up, giving Dean a sense of calm and safety in the terrifying room.

Dean stood up again and turned to the brick wall. “This better work…” Dean whispered and closed his eyes, focusing on the lantern’s energy. Moments later the familiar sounds off the Empty rippled through the room. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the sloshing, black portal in front of him.

Dean gulped anxiously and stepped inside. “Well that’s something.” He took a few steps before the portal closed behind him, making him turn slightly and sigh. “No going back now, Dean.”

As Dean made his way through the Empty, he noticed that it didn’t exactly live up to its name anymore. There were wayward angels and demons everywhere he looked, all talking and wondering what was happening and why Dean Winchester was there with them. 

Dean walked by another few demons before seeing a familiar figure in front of him. A short demon with a black suit and a smirk. “Hello, squirrel. Fancy seeing you here on this fine day.” Crowley hummed and walked up to Dean.

Dean smiled and gave his friend and pat on the shoulder. “Hey Crowley. It’s good to see you again.”

Crowley gave Dean a nod. “I assume you’re here for your giraffe, yes?”

Dean got a serious look and nodded. “Yes. Do you know where he is?”

“I do. This way. And do hurry before the Empty figures out you’re here.” Crowley turned and led Dean through the crowds of angels and demons. As they walked, the crowds became smaller and smaller until they disappeared completely. Crowley looked at Dean over his shoulder and nodded toward the emptiness. “He’s in there.”

Dean stared out into the darkness, almost too scared to go and face his feelings once and for all. “Thanks Crowley… do me a favor and keep everyone together okay? I’ve got somethin’ to say to them when we get back.” Dean mumbled before walking off alone. 

He walked for a good few minutes before seeing someone laying on the ground in the distance. Dean’s heart skipped a beat and he picked up his pace. As he got closer, he started to recognize the familiar colors of Cas’ soft trench coat and raven hair. With every step Dean took, the brighter the lantern glowed. 

Dean ran up to Cas and dropped to his knees, pulling his angel close. “Cas? Cas! Cas, it’s me!”

Cas looked up at Dean with a dull and hopeless look in his eyes. He sighed softly and turned away. “You’re not really him… stop torturing me…” He croaked out.

“No no Cas it’s me-” Dean tried to reassure and set the lantern down to gently caress the angel’s cheek. “I came here to save you…”

Cas furrowed his brows slightly and looked up at Dean, disbelief written all over his face. “You’re- you’re not Dean. You can’t be.”

Dean offered a small smile and rubbed Cas’ cheek with his thumb. “It’s me Cas… I’m raising you from perdition…”

Cas stared up at Dean, light and life slowly coming back to his eyes. Cas sat up slightly and took in the view of the face belonging to the man he loved more than anything, a soft smile spreading across his face. “You’re a little short to be a stormtrooper, hm…?”

“There’s my angel.” Dean smiled more and leaned in closer. “Cas, you can have me. You’ve always had me you stupid son of a bitch. Can I have you too?”

Cas chuckled softly and nodded. “I’m yours Dean.” He replied before closing the space between them. When their lips touched, Dean felt truly free for the first time in his life. This was everything he’d ever wanted, and he finally had it.

Dean held his angel as close as he possibly could, wanting this moment to never end. But it was cut short when a cold, goopy hand pried Cas’s warm touch from his grasp in an instant. 

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at the creature in front of him. It was the Empty itself, holding Cas as if it were a child holding its favorite toy.

“What are you doing here, human?!” It hissed with frustration.

Cas wriggled and squirmed in the creature’s grasp, a panicked expression on his face. “Run, Dean!”

“Let him go you freak!” Dean barked and stood up. “I can help you go back to sleep!”

The Empty was visibly surprised at that and leaned down to Dean’s level. “You can help me sleep again?”

Dean gave a small nod and glanced at Cas. “You gotta let him go first.”

The Empty took a second to think before letting Cas go, the angel quickly running over and latching onto Dean’s arm. “It’s okay, Cas. I’ve got you.” Dean whispered and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Cas’ head before looking back up at the dark entity.

“If you let me, I can get every single being out of this place. It’ll be quiet again and you can go back to sleep. And someday you’ll have them back again.”

The Empty stared at Dean intensely and silently, making both Dean and Cas uneasy. It stayed that way for at least another minute before nodding slowly. “Take them. Take them all and get out,” was all it said before disappearing into the darkness.

Dean took a deep breath to relax himself and pulled Cas into a tight hug, Cas hugging back almost instantly. “God, that was stressful.” He muttered quietly. “You’re okay right?”

“Yes I’m alright.” Cas replied and closed his eyes, practically melting into Dean’s comforting touch and voice.

“Good.” Dean said as a smile grew on his face. “Now c’mon. We have a world to set free.”

\------------

Sam pulled the impala off to the side as he and Jack reached the center of town. The two stepped outside and walked up to the edge of the large intersection in front of them. 

“Hey, Chuck!” Sam yelled up towards the sky. “Get out here and talk!”

Nothing but silence rang through the air, a chilly breeze being the only thing taking up space in the intersection. Sam huffed softly and turned to look behind them, Jack doing the same. As they turned, the sound of footsteps seemingly came out of nowhere and approached them before stopping. “Hey there, guys.” A familiar voice said.

Sam and Jack quickly turned back around to see Chuck, God himself, standing there and grinning at him.

“Good to see you too.” Chuck hummed and looked around. “Have ya seen Dean around? I lost track of him a while ago.”

Sam clenched his fists and stood tall. “Where he is isn't any of your concern, Chuck.” He hissed, making Chuck cock his brow and look back at them.

“Really? Cause last time I checked, I’m the one in control. Not you.”

Sam gave Chuck a confident grin and crossed his arms. “Not for much longer. Any moment now, Dean will get here with all the help we need to take you down once and for all. It’s just a matter of time.”

Jack smiled up at Sam and looked at Chuck. “Sam is right. You won’t be able to control any of us anymore.”

Chuck stared at them for a moment before breaking down laughing. Sam’s smile faltered as he glanced from Jack back to Chuck. The laughing carried on for a good while before Chuck took a deep breath and wiped at one of his teary eyes. “Phew! That’s rich guys! Excellent joke really.”

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly and took a step back, putting a hand in front of Jack as he did. “This isn’t a joke Chuck! You’re going down!”

“Oh Sam, the only ones going down are you three.” Chuck said calmly as he walked toward them. “You said Dean’ll be here soon right? Guess it wouldn’t hurt to get my hands dirty for once.”

Sam quickly got in front of Jack and braced himself before Chuck’s cold fist met his cheek, easily knocking him to the side. When Sam stumbled to the side, Jack was met with a blow to the stomach which knocked him onto his back. Chuck took a sick pleasure in beating them down till they were both bloody and bruised. 

After Sam had been knocked over again, he took a shaky breath and carefully pushed himself up to his feet. Chuck frowned and huffed at the younger Winchester. “Stay down, Sam! You’ll only make it worse for everyone!”

Sam reached down and grabbed Jack’s arm, hoisting him up with a small smile. “N-no Chuck. We won’t g-give up.” 

Chuck took a small step back, deep down moved by Sam’s determination but refusing to acknowledge it. “No! Get down!” Chuck barked, raising his fist to hit Sam again, but stopping when he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening behind him.

Chuck turned around, his eyes going wide when he saw the massive, black portal towering over him. Through it, Dean walked out, the glowing lantern in one hand and Cas’ hand in the other. Countless angels and demons began walking out of the portal at their sides, angels and demons from their past. Crowley. Gabriel. Gadreel. Meg. Everyone. Even Lucifer was there, on the right side for once.

Dean smiled proudly. “Hey there, Chuck. Did ya miss me?”

As the last of their reinforcements filed out of their old prison, Dean put the lantern down and the portal disappeared.

Chuck growled angrily and stomped his foot on the asphalt road, managing to crack it. “No! This isn’t how the story goes! You’re supposed to be alone forever!”

Cas furrowed his brows and gave Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze. “We’re making it up as we go.”

“Yeah what he said.” Dean chirped. “So, you have two options. The easy way where you surrender and let us take your power away, or the hard way where we get to have a lot more fun.”

“I’m not surrendering to you children! I’m the one in charge and you’ll surrender to me!” Chuck yelled and stepped away from the army in front of him.

Dean smirked and looked at Cas. “Ready?”

Cas grinned and nodded before looking at Chuck. “Ready.”

Dean looked at the cowering god in front of them and let go of Cas’ hand, walking out of the way of the angry beings behind him. “The hard way it is then.”

Cas raised his hand toward Chuck first, followed by everyone else. A bright blue glow emitted from all of their palms as they began to recite the strongest tethering spell they knew. 

“NO!” Chuck screamed and started walking toward them, finding it harder and harder to take each step. “Stop it! Listen to your father!”

As the spell was finished and Chuck was left immobile, Cas made his way over to Chuck while keeping his hand up. “No. You stopped being our father the moment you decided to abandon us.”

Jack walked up to Cas’ side, healing himself from the previous beating as he walked. “You won’t be able to hurt my family ever again. You won’t hurt anyone.”

Dean walked over with his arm wrapped around Sam to help him stand, a content look on both of their faces as Jack got in front of Chuck and grabbed his face.

“Any last words as the almighty, douchebag?” Dean asked, smiling slightly.

Chuck stayed silent and shut his eyes tightly to brace himself for whatever fate he would receive.

Jack’s eyes lit up with their familiar gold glow, power beginning to surge from Chuck into his own body. Glowing cracks the color of Jack’s eyes appeared along Chuck’s face as he let out a blood curdling scream of agony. Jack continued until every last ounce of power was drained and pulled his hands back, letting Chuck fall over onto the pavement.

Dean took a breath of relief and looked at Jack. “Is it done?”

Jack looked up at Dean and smiled softly. “It’s done. He’s human now.” He replied as he reached up and pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead, healing him with ease. “I still need to do something though.”

Jack stepped away from them and held his hand out, facing his palm up towards the sky before a familiar black smoke flowing out and taking the form of Amara. She had a fond smile on her face when she was completely back and gently took Jack’s hands in her own. “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack smiled brightly and nodded. “Of course. You’ll be a great god.” Dean’s jaw practically hit the floor when he heard the words leave Jack’s mouth.

Amara chuckled softly. “I’ll certainly do my best.” She looked at Dean over her shoulder who instantly straightened up and gave her an apologetic smile. “Don’t worry Dean. I forgive you.”

“Thanks Amara.” Dean said with a grateful nod.

Sam gave her his own nod. “Yeah, thanks. We’ll see you around.”

Amara turned to the crowd of angels gathering next to her. “Those of you who wish to return to heaven can come with me. Those who wish to stay and live a new life are free to stay.” She announced, causing an eruption of murmurs among the angels. After a few minutes of thought and discussion among the group, about a fourth of the angels stepped forward, walking off into the distance with their new mother. The remaining angels and demons said farewell and went their separate ways, all except Crowley who wanted to stay with his unlikely friends.

Chuck looked up at Sam and Dean, characters he had loved so dearly. He took in everything all at once. His defeat. The loss of his powers. His new humanity and mortality. He couldn’t stand to look at the ones responsible for his downfall a second longer. So, he got up and ran off, never to be seen again by another living soul.

“So… finally free huh?” Sam hummed and looked down at his older brother who looked back up at him. 

“Yeah. Finally free. Now we just gotta figure out what to do with it.” Dean said softly, leaning his head on top of Cas’.

\------------

Team Free Will 2.0 crowded around the head of the first library table. Cas had a pocket knife in hand, Dean helping him carve into the wood. Jack had one as well, Sam keeping a close eye on him to make sure he was doing it right. Soon enough, they both finished and stood up straight. The letters CW and JW were now carved into the table with the others.

Dean smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist. “You two are now official members of the Winchester family.”

“Well, it’s about time.” Jack said with a small chuckle.

Sam gently nudged Dean’s arm before turning to Jack. “Hey let’s go get milkshakes.”

“That sounds fun!” Jack chirped, excited to have his first non-cursed milkshake. Sam winked at Dean and gave a small wave to Cas before quickly leading Jack out of the bunker. 

Cas tilted his head in confusion as he watched the door close. “Well, that was odd.”

“I kinda needed some privacy to ask you something.” Dean hummed from behind Cas. The angel turned around and looked at Dean, being taken aback at the sight of him down on one knee with a small black box in hand. “Dean what are you doing?”

“Asking you the question I’ve wanted to ask you for a long ass time.” Dean replied with a soft smile, tears welling up in his eyes. “Will you make me the happiest man alive and officially be my angel forever?”

Cas blinked slowly, staring at the box in shock as Dean opened it to show him the pure sapphire ring inside. “You mean you want me to accept your hand in marriage?”

Dean chuckled softly and nodded. “Yes you dumbass. I want you to marry me.”

Cas kneeled down and cupped Dean’s cheek with his hand, a smile on his face. “Of course I’ll marry you Dean.”

And a few months later they did get married. It was a beautiful wedding, taking place in the barn where they had first met all those years ago. Strings of red and blue flowers were hung around the barn along with small white lights that glimmered like stars. Everyone was there with them too. Gabriel was Cas’ best man and Sam was Dean’s. Charlie was their flower girl, Bobby was their “pastor”, and Eileen was their ring bearer. 

Dean started crying halfway through saying his vows so Cas had to comfort him. And during their first dance to Can’t Help Falling In Love, Dean spun Cas one too many times and they almost fell on top of their wedding cake.

Sam and Eileen got married about a month later. Dean sobbed like a toddler during the reception.

Kaia and Claire were able to go to a high school together and danced together at prom. It was the first time there were two prom queens. 

Charlie lived with Stevie in a little cottage next to a lake.

Garth and Bess read every Fifty Shades book snuggled up on the couch while their kids played in the backyard.

Jody eventually retired from her role as sheriff but still took care of her girls everyday.

Donna was finally able to find a man that loved her for who she was. 

Crowley mostly stayed in hell, ruling with Rowena, but occasionally visited the bunker to spill the new gossip going around.

Bobby would visit the boys from time to time, bringing them cakes and pastries that he baked himself.

Jack would meet with Amara every week to give her new ideas about how to make heaven a better place for everyone, but spent most of his time just being a normal kid like he should.

Sam and Eileen had two beautiful children and lived in the bunker with Dean, Cas, and Jack. They were the ones who kept business going as usual, helping the hunters that wandered through needing help.

Cas and Dean lived happily in the bunker with the others, catching up on all the years they missed out on. Dean was able to introduce a newly human Cas to everything he’d missed out on when he was human before. They even got a shaggy dog to cuddle everyday.

One day, Dean offered to take Sam and Cas on a vacation. They happily agreed and they all got in the impala for the long drive to Florida. Sam even let Cas sit up front with Dean most of the time. 

They eventually arrived after their drive and stepped out of the car. They took their shoes off and stepped onto the beach, the sun setting on the horizon. Dean led Sam and Cas up to the water and grabbed both of their hands. A sense of content and relief washed over the three of them. After fifteen long years, their journey was finally over. They had lost a lot, but it was all worth it in the end. Because now they had their freedom. They had each other. They could dip their toes in the sand and take it all in.

They were finally at peace.


End file.
